


Trio - Moms

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Trio [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Pregnancy, Rule 63, neurodivergent Claudia, neurodivergent Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: Many thanks to propheticfire for beta reading & helpful comments
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. No Fuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've decided it's time to have children."

Viren has been reading while Harrow slept through the morning. When the queen finally rises to dress for the day, Viren sets the book aside and addresses her.

"I've decided it's time to have children."

Harrow frowns at her mage.

"Is this... something I'm supposed to... help you with? Because I don't think..."

"No! I'm just informing you. I'm attempting to minimize the disruption to my work, but health concerns will make certain changes unavoidable."

"Yes, of course." Harrow finds the conversation bewildering, and it shows in her expression.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Viren snaps. "I want children, so I'm making arrangements. It's not something you can only do with lovers."

"Most people want to." 

"Most people aren't mages. I'm not most people. What do I care what most people want?"

Harrow raises her hands in a calming gesture. Viren moves to the door, ready to begin her day.  
"Wait." The queen beckons her back. "Don't go like that. Your hair-"  
"Whose fault is that?" Viren asks accusingly, blushing and amused.  
The queen shakes her head, taking a comb to the last knots in Viren's hair. A few strokes, alternated with kisses, and the High Mage is well-prepared to face the day.  
Once she's gone, Harrow spends some time perusing the book she left behind - a ponderous tome concerning pregnancy and birth.

********

The queen is busy, and perhaps somewhat unobservant, although, to be fair, she expected to be kept informed. 

Nonetheless, the second time Viren slumps on the table in the hot meeting room, understanding dawns, along with some annoyance over being kept in the dark.

Viren's response is unrepentant.

"I didn't want you to know before it was strictly necessary because I didn't want to be fussed over, like you're doing right now!"

"I was worried! It's almost like that's unavoidable when you care about someone so much." 

The queen glares at her mage, who is still alarmingly pale, but sitting fully upright and finishing the large cup of fruit juice. She sighs. "I will make some effort not to fuss excessively."

"Thank you." Viren takes her hand and grips it tightly, the gesture communicating more about appreciation and welcomed support than words likely ever will.

"Is there... anything I should know about the child's other parent?" Harrow is trying to approach the subject diplomatically, but Viren scowls in annoyance anyway.

"The child's other parent is a man of no consequence who had damn well better consider himself well-compensated for his minimal efforts! There will be no further discussion on this topic."

"Ah."

Harrow can't help wondering how, exactly, this came about, but beyond "efficiently," she's at a loss.

When Soren arrives it’s clear that no such details could matter. The boy is a treasure and a handful from his first breath, to the fierce delight of both his mother and the queen. As he grows, there are moments when Harrow is struck by his resemblance to a much-younger Viren, less careworn and self-concious. Sometimes they both throw themselves at a challenge with fearless intensity and matching smiles.


	2. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow knows what's coming

"This one is very bright, but she won't speak to you."

Viren frowns at the caretaker and asks if she's mute.

"No. Or, not always. She has learned to say many words, but she prefers to use signs, especially if she's upset, or excited, or meeting new people... She's also learning to read and write."

That answer increases Viren's already considerable interest in the girl.

"Really? How old is she?"

"We don't have exact records, but she's around three-and-a-half."

Harrow continues touring the orphanage and associated facilities, only realizing later that Viren and Soren are no longer accompanying her. 

"Let's return to the children's area. I seem to have misplaced my... my mage."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Upon her return, Harrow finds Viren seated in a large, circular upholstered chair, reading to Soren and the sharp-eyed little girl. 

Her name is Claudia, the caretaker says. Claudia points at something in the book, and Viren smiles at her, launching into a spirited explanation, complete with gestures and sound effects.

Harrow knows what's coming, and although it seems ill-advised in certain ways, she can't gainsay the rightness. Not when the feeling of something tight and warm and fierce and true is growing stronger in her heart every moment. It's a weaker echo of the feeling shining forth from Viren's love-struck countenance.

She nods and smiles and puts the royal seal where it's most helpful, then takes the drooping deadweight of an increasingly sleepy five-year-old while Viren signs innumerable oaths and records. Soren mumbles, "I'm getting a sister," and makes a few other comments, before drifting off to snore and occasionally drool on her shoulder. 

When the process is finally complete it's unreasonably late for dinner, but that's an insignificant price to pay for the unwavering joy in Viren's tired expression. She keeps talking, but Harrow doesn't follow most of it, and Viren doesn't seem to care. One sentiment recurs:

"She's like me."

So how could the queen not love her, too?


End file.
